The present disclosure relates to belt drive mechanisms, belt drive apparatuses, and pulleys.
Examples of belt drive apparatuses including a belt drive mechanism may include printers and multifunction peripherals. A printer or a multifunctional peripheral includes a photosensitive drum that is driven and rotated and a belt drive mechanism that drives and rotates the photosensitive drum. The belt drive mechanism is a rotation transmitting mechanism for transmission of rotational drive force. The belt drive mechanism includes, for example, a drive pulley, a driven pulley, and an endless belt wound between the drive pulley and the driven pulley. It is known that the belt of the belt drive mechanism is made from a metal material having high rigidity.
Further, a technique to control inclination of a pulley that supports the belt for reduction in belt meandering has been known.